


reinforcement

by knightswatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Suits, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/pseuds/knightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Kentarou certainly isn't going to apologize for yelling at the first-years and glaring at customers.</p><p>Or, at least he's not going to yet. Shigeru has a way of making him plenty sorry, and even if it's just a pair of ties holding his hands behind his back, he's not making any attempt at getting away.</p><p>Maybe he's a glutton for punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

> sort of a sequel to [on my mind](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5893381) but if you haven't read it, you're not missing out on anything you need to understand this.

Kentarou, well, he isn't that confused by how he got here. Not really. Despite a grumbled promise _before_ Shigeru had made him put on the ridiculous butler outfit and prance around in front of schoolgirls like a piece of meat, Kentarou was _not_ on what he would have called his best behavior.

It wasn't intentional—the day was frustrating to begin with and only got worse _after_ Shigeru left him in charge of the disaster zone of a kitchen and continued flirting his way to a fund for Nationals. And Kentarou certainly isn't going to apologize for yelling at the first-years and glaring at customers.

Or, at least he's not going to _yet_. Shigeru has a way of _making_ him plenty sorry, and even if it's just a pair of ties holding his hands behind his back, he's not making any attempt at getting away.

Maybe he's a glutton for punishment.

He still has the stupid suit on, which isn't comfortable in the least, wrinkling around his legs since Shigeru settled him on them and tied his hands there before kissing his forehead and flitting off out of the room. Kentarou pulls a deep breath in through his nose, tilting his head back between his shoulders and letting it out in a groan.

He's got to be somewhere just past the closed door of the clubroom, Kentarou knows he didn't leave. There's no way Shigeru is _that_ pissed at him, and everyone else has already gone home. Still, the sound doesn't immediately produce Shigeru and Kentarou huffs, his shoulders drooping. He's teetering somewhere between anticipation and boredom, but the longer Shigeru is gone the more time he has to wonder just what exactly his boyfriend is doing.

The thought is a scary one, but he's not left to dwell on it much longer. Shigeru ducks back inside before Kentarou can get truly restless, flicking the lock on the door shut with a wicked grin stretching over his face. Kentarou would like to deny that his heart starts beating faster at that smirk alone though it's not true in the least. It feels like it's crawled into his throat, and when he opens his mouth to snap something at Shigeru in annoyance for making him wait, there's already a waver in his voice. “Did you have to run all the way home or something?”

Shigeru laughs, and his approach isn't immediate, instead he shrugs his shoulders, tone airy. “Shinji wanted to make sure I wasn't going to tell at you too much.”

Kentarou can feel the flicker of heat in the pit of his stomach already, because even if it's not yelling, Shigeru is certainly going to do _something_ to him, and he raises an eyebrow rather than asking.

“We both know yelling at you isn't productive,” Shigeru laughs again, shaking his head and _now_ he makes his way closer, steps measured, drawing even that out longer, stretching Kentarou's patience.

This is part of the game, he knows, Shigeru has fun making him wait. It's the first moment that he really has to admire the suit without feeling guarded about it—sweeping his eyes over Shigeru and regretting it almost immediately. They were tailored, but with Shigeru stopping just in front of him, all crisp lines and neat clothing perfectly arranged even now with his tie given up for the sake of tying Kentarou's hands more firmly—it would be enough on its own to make him blush.

But it's worse, much worse, with the _look_ on his face, teeth worrying one corner of his lip, examining Kentarou like he's prey. He manages to stop himself from shivering when Shigeru slides one hand back through his hair, tilting his head back further, nails rubbing into his scalp, the way he gets Kentarou to agree to things he doesn't want to do like giving extra time to coaching the second-year's or going on a stupid double date with Watari and the girl he likes. 

Kentarou melts into it every time, lips parting slightly, tilting his head more firmly into the palm of Shigeru's hand. He closes his eyes so he doesn't have to see the way Shigeru grins in triumph. The hand slides slowly out of his hair, Shigeru's thumb tracing the line of his ear, down the side of his jaw, purring slightly when he speaks. “You know, you look _so good_ like this, Ken.”

He makes a small sound in the back of his throat, somewhere between an acknowledgment of the words and a stifled little groan. He's not playing fair like this, not when Kentarou can't do anything but sit exactly where Shigeru's left him and listen. Shigeru's thumb drags along his bottom lip and Kentarou's mouth drops open without being plied any further.

Shigeru hovers there for a moment, like he's making up his mind about something, then continues, ignoring the small gesture it seems, though his voice lowers. “You know I spent the whole day thinking about just dragging you off.”

His voice is closer, and when Kentarou flickers his eyes open again, Shigeru is kneeling in front of him instead, close enough to touch if Kentarou had the use of his hands, tongue dragging over his lower lip, sliding his fingers down the side of his neck. “Especially because you were such a _good boy_ and took over when I asked you to.”

The words are immediately followed by Shigeru's mouth, hot on the side of his neck where his fingers just were, tongue dragging over the wild hammering of his pulse under his skin like Shigeru is trying to taste his heartbeat. He leans his head away slightly, stretching his neck out, inviting more. “ _Fuck._ ”

Shigeru muffles a chuckle into the side of his neck, both hands sliding up Kentarou's thighs, squeezing—admiring, dragging over the fancy black fabric. “We haven't even gotten _started_ yet.”

“Started what?” He's dizzy with the effort of not outright panting, trying to roll his hips forward in spite of the way he's not able to move much, squeezing his hands into fists when Shigeru bites the side of his neck, then pauses, drawing a sharp breath in.

One of his hands is gone from Kentarou's thigh, and when he looks down it's to find the sight of Shigeru palming himself over his slacks, groaning softly at the feeling of it, returning to peppering kisses on the other side of Kentarou's throat.

He can't pay attention to that, though, too stuck watching Shigeru's hand. He's not aware of the whine until it leaves him, desperate and reedy because he wants to _touch_ …

“No,” Shigeru's voice is sharp, immediate, and Kentarou finds himself biting his lip, nails digging into his palms behind his back, watching Shigeru flick the button of his slacks open with a delighted sigh, voice silky again. “Ah, do you know what I spent the whole day thinking about?”

Kentarou doesn't answer, his mouth feels dry and Shigeru sits himself up slowly, rising on his knees to push his slacks down and leave his boxers, a wet patch on them already from the head of his cock. He breathes out hard through his nose, twitching in place, staring far too hard to have any hope of getting through this in one piece.

Shigeru smirks at him, using his other hand to tilt Kentarou's chin up, tutting his tongue against his teeth softly. “You have to _pay attention_ now.”

There's no way he isn't going to go _crazy_. He nods against the gentle pressure of Shigeru's fingers anyway, biting desperately into his lower lip. 

“Good boy,” he says it quick and casual, and Kentarou almost has to close his eyes again because Shigeru knows him far too well for that, especially when Kentarou can hear the little hitches of his breath from teasing himself. “I was thinking about dragging you in here with the whole cafe still going on and letting you fuck me.”

“ _Please_.” It comes out in a wheeze of breath, and Kentarou _hates_ being made to beg, but he does it anyway. He'd take less, at this point, still stealing glances at Shigeru's hand wrapped around his cock, boxers around his thighs now, stroking himself slowly.

Kentarou's hips are rocking slightly along with him in an unconscious rhythm, wishing he could do _anything_ to give himself some kind of friction, some kind of relief. Shigeru grins, kissing his cheek quick and fleeting, before letting go of his cock and standing up.

His head drops to his chest with a whimper, and Shigeru only grins wider over his shoulder. “Ssh now.”

He leans over to dig in his bag, leaving Kentarou with nothing to do but admire the long lines of his legs and dig his fingers uselessly into the fabric keeping his hands locked behind his back. It doesn't give, a small testament to how tightly Shigeru tied the knots there.  
Kentarou isn't entirely sure he wants to know what happens if he _does_ slip his hands free and manage to touch Shigeru. This is hard enough, with his cock straining against the inside of his slacks already, fabric stuck to the slick head of it, a constant reminder of how much he isn't being touched whenever he twitches his hips forward. His thighs are aching with restless energy and it seems like forever before Shigeru finds what he's looking for.

He's far past the sense of anticipation burning sweet and warm in his blood, instead, his stomach has opened up with hunger and desperation and he wants to crawl out of his own skin rather than wait any longer. The lack of touch makes his fingers tingle and Shigeru turns to him with a grin, the white dress shirt falling low on his hips now that it isn't tucked into his pants, the top buttons left undone. He sheds the jacket as well, leaving it in a messy pile next to his bag, making his way across the room once again in long strides.

Another whine almost escapes him when Shigeru settles close to him, enough that he can touch Kentarou whatever way he wants to. It increases the helpless feeling, somehow, that Kentarou can't do _anything_ but simply take what Shigeru decides to give him. He doesn't have to question the suspiciously unlabelled bottle of 'hand sanitizer' that Shigeru found for himself, or the devilish twinkle in his eyes when he flicks the cap of it open.

Shaking his head, Kentarou shifts and tries to pitch himself forward a little, almost like he wants to lunge and snatch it to use himself. Shigeru laughs, doesn't even bother pretending to move it out of reach. "Ah ah, be good for me now."

It's a wildly unfair game to play, and Kentarou sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth, trying to find some manner of calm. There isn't any, and he watches Shigeru squeeze lube out onto his fingers, tilting his head at it curiously, humming from the back of his throat. When he shifts forward, he digs the fingers of his other hand into Kentarou's shoulder for balance, back arching slightly, and Kentarou can _see_ his fingers circling the outside of his rim methodically, only making a small, pleased noise next to Kentarou's ear.

He whines in return, turning his head to the side and digging his teeth into the side of Shigeru's neck, the only spot he can reach, muffling a groan when he licks over the bite, watching one of Shigeru's fingers sink inside of himself slowly. He leans his forehead against Kentarou's shoulder, letting out a long breath like it's being pushed straight out of him before laughing. “I always think it feels better when you open me up like this.”

“Then let me—” he starts, cut off by a quick shake of Shigeru's head, pushing himself up with a grin on his face before he kisses Kentarou instead of listening to his pleading. He must sink his finger in deeper, because his back arches and he gasps into the open space of Kentarou's mouth, licking into it like he's planning to reclaim the sound.

Shigeru drops his head again after a moment, and Kentarou realizes its so he can _watch_ him finger himself, using a slow rhythm to ease his own tightness, sighing at it. “It's easier to relax, everything is so tight like this.”

Kentarou whines from the back of his throat, finding he can't make himself close his eyes and miss the sight. He knows _exactly_ what it feels like—almost oppressively tight on all sights, with the feeling of Shigeru's pulse fluttering around his fingers and his body slowly relaxing to let Kentarou in further. Shigeru shifts forward further, so his legs are on either side of one of Kentarou's thighs. For a second he tries to lift his hips in return, to rub himself against Shigeru's thigh in a desperate bid for friction, but Shigeru beats him to it, rolling his hips forward and dragging his cock along the soft fabric of the slacks, moaning when he does.

“But I wanna see you like this,” Shigeru looks up at his face with a grin, his finger sliding back to line another up with his hole, rolling his hips in short, jerky strokes. His voice is less composed now, curling his fingers and trying to twist his wrist despite the angle being wrong for it, teeth digging into his lip. Kentarou can see the little shakes of his shoulders, feel the way the muscles of his legs shift to keep his balance while he rolls his hips. “You look _so nice_ and I love having a- all of your attention on me.”

His voice shudders in the middle, and he curls his fingers again and his next groan cracks. He's forgotten about being teasing, and instead, he rides along Kentarou's thigh desperately, rocking back into his fingers, almost hiccuping sounds out, seeming surprised by them. “Ah—Ken…”

Everything hits him in a sharp, dizzying wave that makes Kentarou's muscles lock up, and rather than a groan or the sound of Shigeru's name, Kentarou finds himself coming with a sob pressed into Shigeru's neck, feeling desperately overstimulated despite the fact that Shigeru left him fully clothed. 

It seems to take a moment for Shigeru to realize when Kentarou's muscles relax again and only twitch with aftershocks instead when there aren't dots swimming in his vision anymore. He lifts his head, face pink, mouth damp and open around his panting, dropping his hand to flex his palm against Kentarou's crotch, blinking his eyes slowly.

The feeling makes Kentarou's body seize again like he's been shocked, made worse by the fact that he's _still hard_ and Shigeru coos a tiny, pleased sound, reaching to stroke himself instead, leaning his forehead against Kentarou's to pant each breath out, hitching sounds to the ends of them, trembling with how close he is. “Did you just come for me, Ken? W- what a good boy.”

Kentarou groans, nodding his head weakly. He doesn't feel boneless or wiped out from the orgasm, instead, it feels like his blood is burning even hotter with need inside of him, and Shigeru's eyes flutter, arching and pushing his fingers in all the way, settling all his weight on Kentarou's leg for balance, leaving a sticky mess of cum on the edge of the suit jacket.

He couldn't, at the moment, give less of a shit about it, but his jaw clenches tightly, forcing words out between the grit of his teeth. “Fuckin' untie me.”

Shigeru blinks twice then laughs, wrapping his arms around Kentarou's sides and undoing the knots with quick tugs of his fingers, hitting the ground with a huff when Kentarou lunges forward, arms knocking his away to wrap around him instead, shoving the rumpled shirt up to stroke the skin of his hip, his back, anywhere his hands can reach. Shigeru laughs softly, pressing warm, slow kisses to the side of Kentarou's jaw, following it upward until they meet with his mouth.

There's less rush to this kiss, and Kentarou lets his hands roam without worrying about the heat still settled in his stomach, stroking the lines of Shigeru's, the arch of his hip, up his side. There's a shiver of goosebumps across his skin and, this time, he leans his head back with a soft laugh. 

“Do you want me to suck you off?” He asks, laughing when Kentarou mostly grunts in reply. It's quick and messy, with Kentarou simply rolled on his back and freed from his now uncomfortably cool and sticky slacks, more of his focus on stroking Shigeru's hair and the back of his neck than the feeling of his tongue working around the head.

It doesn't matter, he's so wound up in the end that he could probably have come again just from Shigeru whispering sweet things in his ear, the way he does cleaning both of them up, grinning whenever Kentarou groans tiredly in response.

He has even fewer complaints about the ruined suit. At least, they can't make him put the damn thing on again.

**Author's Note:**

> that poor, beautiful suit.


End file.
